Who Said, I Had to Choose?
by OxOxPercyArtLuverXoXo
Summary: AU Percy Jackson never has it easy, not even when it came to love. Problem? He fell in love, not with one, not with two but with three different guys. Yeah, it get's better, they're his enemies. No one said being a Prince was easy, especially falling in love with three other princes. Yup life's a bitch. Slash. Percy/Leo Percy/Jason Percy/Nico
1. Prologue

**Enchanted Converse: We're back BITC-**

**Me: E!**

**E.C: What?**

**Me: Be polite! Any way….. WE'RE BACK!**

**E.C.: And better than ever! We're ready to kick some as- butt.**

**Me: Nice save. **

**E.C.: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: PAY ATTENTION! 'Cause I'm not going to do this on every chapter….. I DO NOT OWN P.J.O or H.o.O. I only own some characters. Well, hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Main Parings: Percy/Leo, Percy/Jason and Percy/Nico **

**Warnings: Slash, femslash, grammar errors, mild swear words, confusing and weird parings etc.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Since the beginning of time 14 powerful beings, known as gods, ruled the world. They combined forces and brought live to Earth. They all lived in harmony. Although this didn't last, a sinister force was jealous and was determined to break the kingdom apart and so he succeeded. No one has ever known what he did to shattered a family but never the less it was done. So the world was divided into 13 parts:_

_Zeus's Heaven _

_Poseidon's Sea _

_Hades's Hell_

_Hephaestus's Forges_

_Hestia's Hearth_

_Apollo's Sun_

_Artemis's Hunt _

_Athena's Labyrinth _

_Dionysus's Vintage_

_Ares's War _

_Aphrodite's Shell_

_Hermes's Caduceus and_

_Demeter's Harvest._

_There were minor gods who lived with some of them. Since the goddess Hera was married to her brother Zeus they shared their kingdom. Eventually years passed and some gods overcame their pride and started talking to each other, all except three. The most powerful gods in the universe: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. When matters where just getting on ease, a prophecy was made. Only the gods know what it foretold but one thing is certain; each prince or princess of the 14 mighty gods will combine forces and have the power to destroy or save the universe, but in the end it will all come down to just one prince or princess._

* * *

**Yeah, don't kill me. I know it's a pretty suckish prologue but at least you have a pretty good idea of what the story is going to be about. I tried making it sound all creepy and sinester…as you can see I fail-**

**E.C.: BIG TIME!**

**Me: OKAY! They get it! Any way I'm a little unsure of some things, so can you please help me out? **

**- Should Triton be in this story?**

**- Do you want Silena and Beckenford to be alive in this story?**

**So, that's pretty much it. Oh! I'm sorry if this turns out to be an awful slash-**

**E.C.: Which it might.**

**Me: Shut up! Anyway, it's my first slash… so be nice. I know Hephaestus and Aphrodite are not married here, but I got a plan. *winks* Also some kingdoms will have other names like:**

**Hades's Tartarus **

**Artemis's Moon**

**Hermes's Roads**

**Yup, I guess that's pretty much it! Future chapters will be longer. Constructive criticism, reviews, and alerts are welcomed. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. (I stole that line hehe)**

**Best wishes,**

**Ψ Art Ψ**


	2. Let's See What Father Wants

**E.C.: Stop grinning like a maniac, you're going to scare them away! **

**Me: What? Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy I got reviews! Uh-oh I think I'm going to cry. *tears up***

**E.C.: Noooo! Oh my freaking gods, you're so embarrassing! *rolls eyes* (I love my eye kit!)**

**Me: Just go on with the story!**

**E.C.: You heard the crazy… eerr… lady, roll the story!**

**Worker: Stupid bosses.**

**Chapter I**

_Let's See What Father Wants_

"It's 5-6-6-8-9!" Triton exclaimed.

"No, it's 5-6-6-8-7!" I argued back.

"Would you guys stop it? Why don't we ask dad?" Marina butted in.

"We can't ask dad," I told her.

"What can't you ask me?" A new voice said from behind the teenagers.

The heirs of sea turned to see Poseidon raising an eyebrow at them. Almost as quick as lightening Triton hid the small deposit box behind his back.

"N-nothing!" Triton replied. Marina rolled her eyes, probably because of Triton's horrible lying. After all, she is the best liar out of the three of us, but she didn't see it that way, she said it was called 'acting'.

"As much as I enjoy spending time with my two wonderful brothers, I gotta go. It's reading time!"

"We'll come with you!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Since when do you guys read?"

Triton laughed as if the question was silly, "Oh sister, we read all the time! Isn't that right Percy?"

"Yeah! Pshh, reading? We finish a whole book just by looking at the cover! We can't live without reading!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go! We don't want the books getting cold. Hey that rhymed!" Triton exclaimed as he got up with me. We were almost out the door.

"Hold it you three."

So close.

"Yes dad?" I ask as we turn around.

"We're having a meeting tonight," Dad announced.

"About?" Marina asks.

"You'll found out tonight," Dad explained as he turns around to leave.

"Wait, Dad!" We don't have to wear any fancy clothing, right?" Triton asked.

"No," Dad answers simply as he left.

"Yes!" We exclaimed.

"What do you think the meeting is going to be about?" I asked.

Marina shrugged, "No clue. Well, see you later guys."

"Yeah, I gotta go too. I promised Tyson I'll help him organize his peanut butter collection. Wanna come?" Triton asked.

I shook my head. As much as I love Tyson, I don't want to spend my whole afternoon organizing peanut butter.

"Didn't think so, well, see you later!" Triton said and left.

I crashed back into the couch, yup life is good. Oh, how rude of me! Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm sixteen years old and Prince of The Seas (awesome title, right?). My dad rules the seas, oceans, basically anything with that has to do with water. My mom, Sally Jackson, has no power over water, but she can't drown and the sea creatures respect her. I have an awesome brother and a sister. Let me introduce them:

Triton: Prince of The Sea Creatures. He has the normal powers of a child of Poseidon, but he rules the sea creatures. He's the oldest and a child of Poseidon and Amphitrite. My dad use to be married to Amphitrite, but nobody knows what happened to her, only my parents and they don't want to tell us.

Ksdm: Princess of The Ocean. She has the same powers of us, but I guess she has it harder. Why? Because she's adopted. Again, our parents don't tell us anything. So we have no knowledge on how my parents adopted Marina, but we love her, she _is _our sister. The rest doesn't matter. Also, since she isn't a child of Poseidon, she wasn't born with power; my dad gave the power to her. She can't overuse her power because she passes out and she has constant headaches, sometimes they're so hurtful, her screams in agony fill the whole palace. The worst part is we can't do anything about it, but my dad said that once she turns eighteen, her powers will sink in completely. The sea and ocean will be in her blood –like mine a Triton's-, she will officially be a child of Poseidon. So no more headaches or faints, I guess you kinda of figure she's anxiously waiting for her birthday. She's the youngest.

I'm in the middle! I'm the good stuff, y'know? I'm the stuff to your Oreo. I'm the ingredients to your sandwich. I'm the Poseidon of the Big Three. I'm the tongue of your mouth. Okay eww, forget about the last one, that one was creepy.

"Prince Perseus?" Maggy, a maid, said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mags? Call me _Percy_."

Maggy nodded and smiled before bowing (which I groaned to) and leaving. I fixed my ratter T-shirt and stepped out the room.

_Let's see what father wants._

**A/N for FanFiction: Hey guys, how's it going? I know it's been a while-**

**E.C.: Almost the freaking year! Do you guys know what I had to suffer with this girl? I felt C.M. with constant headaches! **

**Me: That's enough Convy, you're going back to the box. *Grabs box***

**E.C.: What? Noooooooo-**

**Me: Hope you learn your lesson! Anyway guys, you're probably not to excited about the new character, but there's a reason why I added her. I promise I won't turn her into a Mary Sue and she'll barely be in the story, so no worries!**

**A/N forWattpad: Hey! How's it going? Please excuse the A/N on top ^ it's for another website. I decided to post this chapter because I've had it since last year and I just wasn't sure about it. This story is going to be real challenge for me, so sorry if it sucks :/ **

**A/N for Both Websites: Thanks guy! I read ALL of your comments/reviews and they made my day. A lot of you wanted me to update so here it is! And don't worry updates will be quicker, I can guarantee that!:D Any ideas on what the meeting is going to be about? Seriously! Cause I can't rememberxD Ehh, don't worry! I'm sure I'll remember…. I hope :P**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the grammar mistakes!**

**Best wishes,**

**Ψ Art Ψ**


End file.
